


My World in Your Hands

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alec's a lil' clueless but he's supportive, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/referenced discrimination against Downworlders, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Canon, and he's a good boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘I’m not here in an official capacity,’ Lorenzo begins, and he seems… off, somehow. ‘I -‘ He hesitates. ‘I need your help. Please.’After a mission goes wrong, Lorenzo's worried, and turns to the Head of the Institute for help.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Alec Lightwood & Lorenzo Rey, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	My World in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, please read the warnings for this one, because although the fic itself is not really dark, it deals with the aftermath of a mission gone horribly wrong. Stay safe, y'all.

It’s almost five o’clock when there’s a knock on Alec’s office door. ‘Come in,’ he calls, and is more than a little surprised at who enters. ‘Mr. Rey,’ he says, even as he’s wracking his brain, trying to remember if they had an appointment – or, for that matter, the last time Lorenzo _knocked._ ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’

‘I’m not here in an official capacity,’ Lorenzo begins, and he seems… _off,_ somehow. ‘I -‘ He hesitates. ‘I need your help. Please.’   
Alec gestures over to the more comfortable chairs in his office, taking a seat opposite the warlock and trying to school his face into something other than incredulity – because Lorenzo doesn’t _ask for help,_ he only ever calls in favours (a couple of which, after Edom, Alec will freely admit he still owes). And he certainly doesn’t ask politely, with most of his usual arrogance replaced by something Alec’s starting to suspect is… worry?

‘Alright,’ Alec says, ‘what’s going on?’

Lorenzo leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh. ‘I’m concerned about one of your Shadowhunters.’  
Alec groans internally. ‘Someone causing trouble?’ For fuck’s sake, every time he thinks they’re making progress -  
‘No, no, nothing like that,’ Lorenzo says, waving a hand dismissively. ‘I mean, I’m concerned _for_ one of your Shadowhunters. Andrew.’  
‘…Underhill?’ Alec confirms, feeling thoroughly lost. _Andrew?_

Lorenzo nods, leaning forward, and a dam seems to break. ‘Ever since he was on that mission that went… less than ideally, he’s not been himself. He’s isolating himself, he’s not eating, I don’t believe he’s sleeping properly… In short, I think it’s had a larger effect on him than he’s willing to admit.’ His eyes flick away for a moment. ‘Even to me,’ he mutters.

Realisation hits Alec not unlike a truck. ‘Oh,’ he says. ‘Oh, so… you two, are…’ he trails off.  
Lorenzo rolls his eyes. ‘Yes. For quite a while now, in fact. I wouldn’t have thought you of all people would be surprised, Mr. Lightwood- _Bane,’_ he points out, and Alec tilts his head in capitulation. ‘Actually, I expected that Andrew would have told you by now. I understand you two are friendly.’   
‘We are,’ Alec says, ‘but I just… haven’t seen him in a while.’

He frowns at the realisation, especially when he remembers the mission Lorenzo’s talking about. A Ravener demon had somehow slipped past the Shadowhunters surrounding it, fleeing through alleyways into the nearest open area – which happened to be an outdoor basketball court, where a bunch of middle-schoolers were playing.   
According to the report, they’d only managed to relocate the demon when the children had started screaming.

The mission had resulted in four civilian casualties. All under the age of fourteen.

And because he’s been so busy dealing with the Mundane witnesses, it’s possible Alec’s dropped the ball when it comes to the effect it’s had on his own people. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘Thank you for flagging this up. I’ll make sure all personnel involved with that mission undergo a secondary debriefing, and that they all pass an updated evaluation before they go back out in the field. And I’ll call in a few favours, see what can be done about establishing a better support system.’

Lorenzo seems satisfied, reaching with one hand to shake Alec’s, clasping the other over the top. ‘Thank you,’ he says sincerely, and he turns to leave.

‘Lorenzo,’ Alec calls after him.   
‘Hm?’  
Alec pauses, not quite sure how to phrase what he wants to say. ‘Just… thank you,’ he settles on. ‘Underhill’s a friend, and I’m glad he has someone looking out for him.’

Lorenzo smiles. ‘Of course,’ he says, and his expression softens, even as he fixes Alec with a knowing look. ‘He’s my world.’

With that, he leaves, and Alec wanders back over to his desk. He has a few calls to make.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please do let me know what you thought :)   
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
